Nathaniel Grant/Alternate
Alternate versions of Nathaniel Grant from various Earths. DC |occupation=Vigilante (in secret) Leader of the Titans (in secret) |affiliation=Batman Family (in secret) Titans (in secret) Gotham Knights (in secret; formerly) Teen Titans (in secret; formerly) |family=Bruce Wayne (adoptive father) Damian Wayne (adoptive brother) Dick Grayson (adoptive brother) Jason Todd (adoptive brother) Tim Drake (adoptive brother) |actor= |status=Alive }} Nathaniel "Nate" Grant is Shadow, a vigilante hero who is a member of the Batman Family and the leader of the Titans. Nate became the fourth Robin after Tim Drake became Red Robin and Batman was in need of a new sidekick. Nate was trained by Bruce, and was his partner until he went sole like Dick. - Earth -52= |occupation= |affiliation= |family= |actor= |status=Deceased }} Nate Grant was an ally of Batman who was killed in their pursuit of justice. Afterwards, Bruce went crazy and sought the Flash's power to stop future crimes with super-speed. - Earth -22= |occupation=Vigilante (in secret) |affiliation= |family= |actor= |status=Deceased }} Nate Grant was an ally of Batman and one of his sidekicks prior to the Bat's final fight against the Joker. After being infected with the Joker's dying toxin, Batman gradually became the new Joker and murdered his allies in the Batcave before they could discover his condition. - Flashpoint= |occupation=Vigilante (in secret) |affiliation=Thomas Wayne (adopted father; deceased) Martha Wayne (adopted mother; deceased) Bruce Wayne (adopted brother; deceased) |family= |actor= |status=Deceased }} Nathaniel "Nate" Grant was Robin, a vigilante anti-hero who became Robin. - Futures End= |occupation=Mayor of Gotham City Vigilante (in secret) |affiliation=Batman Family (in secret) |family=Bruce Wayne (adoptive father) Damian Wayne (adoptive brother) Terry McGinnis (adoptive brother) Matt McGinnis (adoptive brother) Dick Grayson (adoptive brother) Jason Todd (adoptive brother; deceased) Tim Drake (adoptive brother) |actor= |status=Alive }} Nathaniel "Nate" Grant is Shadow, a vigilante hero and mayor of Gotham City. - Titans Tomorrow= |occupation=Vigilante (in secret) |affiliation=Batman Family (in secret) Titans (in secret) Gotham Knights (in secret; formerly) Teen Titans (in secret; formerly) |family= |actor= |status=Alive }} Nathaniel "Nate" Grant is Shadow, a vigilante hero and member of the Titans. }} Arrowverse |occupation=Scientist Philanthropist Owner of |affiliation= |family=Hartley (husband) |actor=Robbie Kay |status=Unknown }} Dr. Chris Stark is a scientist, philanthropist and owner of . He is the husband of Hartley. - Earth-27= |occupation=Scientist |affiliation= |family= |actor= |status=Deceased }} Dr. Chris Stark was a corrupt scientist and a good friend of and . - Earth-X= |occupation= General of the (formerly) |affiliation= (formerly) |family= (cousin; deceased) (cousin-in-law; deceased) |actor=Robbie Kay |status=Unknown }} Kal, nicknamed Overman, is a General from and member of the . - Flashpoint= |occupation=Scientist Philanthropist Director of Quantum Labs |affiliation=Quantum Labs |family= |actor=Robbie Kay |status=Erased from existence }} Dr. Christopher "Chris" Jason Stark was a scientist, philanthropist and director of Quantum Labs. }} Marvel Daniel "Dan" Summers is a mutant known as Genesis. He is the son of Chris and the late Kat Summers, the adopted son of the late Andrew and Joanna Blanding, the brother of Scott, Alex and Gabe Summers, the adopted brother of Haley and the late Todd Blanding, the brother-in-law of Madelyne Pryor-Summers, Jean Grey-Summers and Cal'syee Neramani, the uncle of the late Nathan Summers and adopted great-uncle of Hope Summers. - Earth-12= Daniel "Dan" Summers is a mutant superhero known as Genesis and a member of the X-Men. He is the brother of Scott Summers. - Earth-295= Daniel "Dan" Summers is a mutant known as Alpha and the leader of the Alpha Regime. He is the son of the late Chris and Kat Summers, the adopted son of the late Nathaniel Essex, the brother of the late Scott and Alex Summers, and the uncle of Nate Grey. - Earth-811= Daniel "Dan" Summers is a mutant known as Ragnarök and a resistance fighter. He is the son of Chris and the late Kat Summers, the brother of Alex and the late Scott Summers, the brother-in-law of Jean Grey-Summers, and the uncle of Ray and the late Ray Summers. - Earth-1610= Daniel "Danny" Summers is a mutant superhero known as Genesis and a member of the X-Men. He is the foster son of the late Noah and Janelle Whaley, and the brother of Alex and the late Scott Summers. - Earth-90214= Daniel "Dan" Summers is a mutant known as Genesis, a businessman and a police informant. He is the brother of Scott, Alex and Gabe Summers. }} Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Alive Category:Superjokertv